


【梦帕】某儿科医生的一次普通感冒

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *时间线是正剧结束以后的第一个新年*恋人未满*年初写的，当时我对新冠肺炎病毒毫不知情，只是耳闻有一种新型病毒，那时我以为是流感*对于中国医生特别是儿科医生的处境有感而发，对日本的医生状态不了解，非常抱歉*疾病描写仅来源于个人体验
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 15





	【梦帕】某儿科医生的一次普通感冒

  
每年的元旦假对于儿科医生宝生永梦来说都是不存在的。冬季是流感高发季，今年由为严重，永梦不时听见同事倒下的消息。抵抗力弱小的儿童是流感的高发群体。圣都医科大学附属医院里挤满了来就诊的病人，特别是排在儿科诊室前的。一些来得晚的小孩被家长抱在怀里，而心急到腿脚发凉的家长也只能干站着等待。一般情况下对待患儿十分耐心的永梦只好加快问诊的速度，就算再担心有没有给孩子和家长吩咐到位，也不能不顾后面那么多苦苦等待的人们啊。  
医院缩短了中午的休息时间，永梦依然坚持利用不坐门诊的时间去病房探望经手的患儿。会打游戏、温柔、帅气的永梦医生在孩子们中间很受欢迎，每次到病房都会围上来许多小孩，缠着他玩游戏，讲今天哪个护士打针很痛啦，哪个小孩尿床了啦，哪怕不是他负责的患者也会被他吸引。其他医生和家长都说，永梦医生是孩子们坚持下去的一大动力。  
这天永梦刚起身，准备往病房去，一直待在他的身体里的帕拉德突然分离出来，把他拉回椅子上：“永梦，休息一下吧。”帕拉德的眼中满是担忧的神情。  
“抱歉啊帕拉德，这段时间太忙了。”永梦朝帕拉德挤出一个笑容，“等流感季过去我就陪你玩，明明是新年呢。”  
“我…不是这个意思……”帕拉德还不那么会用语言表达，瘪起嘴挠了挠后脑。他完全不介意永梦有没有在新年好好陪他玩，与永梦和CR的众人待在一起的半年时间让他逐渐融入了普通人类的生活，明白人类会生病，生病了会需要医生，而且医生很少，所以有很多人需要永梦。这是一回事，而永梦连续好几天没有合眼又是另外一回事了。  
生病的人类需要医生，可医生也是人类啊？  
“这样下去永梦也生病就麻烦了，今天中午就休息一下？”帕拉德边说着边把永梦往问诊台旁边的小床上拉，把永梦安置在床上后才意识到这段时间永梦似乎瘦了不少。“好吗？我去帮你打饭，想吃什么？”  
坐到床上的时候永梦感到一阵晕眩，身体呻吟着想要躺倒下去。他早就到极限了，是门诊室外、走廊上面甚至大厅里不断响起的孩童的哭叫声抽打着他，让他保持清醒。身体状况还允许继续工作的医生已经很少了，如果今天晚上回去，在他安然入睡的时候会有多少个孩子在煎熬着等侯？不是一个晚上，如果只是一个中午的话……永梦微微点了点头，说像平时那样就好。  
帕拉德扶着永梦躺在病床上，为孩子设计的病床有些窄小，个子在人类中算高的医生只能缩起腿蜷在床上，永梦摆摆手示意帕拉德不用在意。头接触到枕头的一刻他就感觉抬不起眼皮了，胀痛感不断刺激大脑，胃里翻腾想吐。即使这样，他还是抬起手摸了摸半蹲在面前的病毒的卷毛，用沙哑的声音说：“你变得懂事了呢，谢谢你，帕拉德。”  
帕拉德心里有些难受，他很喜欢永梦叫他的名字，但不是以这样虚弱的语气。他顺着记忆从柜子里找出一条毛毯，给永梦盖上后走出问诊室，走过窗户的时候再往里看了一眼。永梦已经闭上眼睛，毛毯下的身体规律地起伏。新年的初阳照进来，洒在布置温馨的儿科诊室，洒在过度疲劳的儿科医生身上。来就诊的病人、Lazer、来帮忙的Snipe和妮可都在聊新年的阳光，那么灿烂，却那么冷。永梦没有提起过它，只有在窗外响起庆祝跨年的烟花时对守候在身体里的帕拉德说了一句新年快乐。永梦还没有看过新年的阳光。阳光是好的，晒太阳会让人没有那么容易生病。帕拉德很开心窗帘没有拉上。  
打好菜，从食堂走出去的路上，帕拉德遇到了行色匆匆的镜飞彩。天才外科医生顶着和儿科医生不相上下的黑眼圈，手上提了一盒小蛋糕。帕拉德照常向飞彩问好，意外地被一向冷漠的飞彩叫住了。  
“帕拉德，这几天儿科医生有回家吗？”“没有，永梦一直待在医院。刚刚已经让他睡下了所以没事——”“马上让他回去休息！！”飞彩大步跨到帕拉德面前，激动的语句几乎是喊出来的，引来周围不少人的注视。  
注意到自己的失态，飞彩咳嗽一声，恢复到平时的音量：“这样下去很危险，他会挺不住的。我让老爸给他放假，下午我还有一场手术，你必须带他回去。让自己保持健康也是医生的工作。能明白吗？”  
帕拉德皱起眉头，以前的永梦也会通宵打几天游戏，之后只要暴睡一天就好了，本以为这次也是一样。飞彩看上去很生气，或许真的是很严重的事件？永梦会死吗？他有些迟疑地点点头。飞彩在他肩膀上重重地拍了两下，随后头也不回地离开。留下帕拉德端着一碗热腾腾的饭发愣。  
帕拉德从未感觉食堂到儿科诊室的路有那么长。护士们抱着垫子朝接连倒下的患者跑去，不在上班时间的医生穿插在等候的人群中间，走廊和大厅的椅子、地板上全是呻吟的患者。简直就像是Gamedus事件的时候。没有Bugster，人类也面临着数不清的病毒。与Bugster不一样，那些病毒不会与人们沟通，没有商量的余地。治疗不是打怪过关，种类繁杂的药物、精密的仪器、每个人不同的身体状况……这是永梦他们每天都要经历的日常。中央空调加上人群密集，空气中浮动着燥热不安的气氛。帕拉德的脚步逐渐加快，踏入儿科区的那一刻，一声啼哭爆发在走廊的另一头，听到哭声的孩子接连发出哭喊。  
一个护士朝他叫道：“宝生医生在哪！”  
有穿着病号服的孩子扶着墙从病房里走出来：“今天永梦不来看我们吗？”  
永梦，永梦。那么多人需要永梦，那永梦呢？  
帕拉德奔跑起来，险些把手里的饭碗打翻。  
  
推开门诊室的门，用力过猛导致门撞在墙上发出闷响。床上的人缩得更紧了，发出一丝不适的低吟。帕拉德把饭放在桌子上，朝永梦伸出手。  
很烫。帕拉德被烫到缩回手，而永梦却是再把被子裹紧了一些。明明还是中午，刚刚灿烂的阳光此刻消失不见。不要这么会读气氛啊。帕拉德颤抖着探进毯子下面抓住永梦的手。冷，比习惯保持常温的Bugster的温度还要低很多，指尖末端不自然地发白发僵。跟在后面的护士惊叫一声，赶快进来查看永梦的情况。一番检查之后对着帕拉德摇了摇头，帕拉德觉得心被揪紧，轻声呼唤永梦的名字。永梦至始至终没有睁开眼睛，眉间挤出深深的沟壑，细密的汗珠从皮肤上渗出来，身子不时发颤。帕拉德轻轻揉捏永梦的手指，就像他安慰害怕打针的孩子那样。永梦没有醒来。  
  
远处传来小孩的啜泣声，先是一个，再是一片。眼前是无限的黑色空间，永梦没有站在地上的实感，想要往声源处跑，又像是陷在淤泥里，抬不动腿。无数双小手抓住他的腿、手和白大褂的衣摆。  
“宝生医生，我们科室好像只剩下我们这几个还能坐诊的医生了……”  
“永梦医生，今天也不玩游戏吗？”  
“医生，我的孩子他……”  
啊啊，等一下，我马上就来了。医生在这里喔，不用害怕了。  
心里的话涌出来变成一滩苦水，刺激性的气味涌入鼻腔。胃里已经没有什么东西好吐，从食道到喉咙到口腔都是一阵灼烧。永梦脱力倒在地上，牵着的孩子的手逐个滑下，抽走永梦身上的温度，想要伸手去够，孩童的小手像肥皂泡一样破裂，消失在虚无中。  
“虽然从一开始只是一些微小的症状，也要引起重视。”  
——这么说着的医生在自己面对时是抱着侥幸心理不断逃避日益严重的病情。  
“期末考试很重要，身体更重要呀。”  
——当然是知道这个道理的，可是哪怕休息五分钟的时间，本可以让一个家庭安心下来的时间……  
“看见你重新露出笑容就是医生我最大的快乐啦。”  
淅淅沥沥的雨声响起，永梦被打湿了，虽然这片黑色的空间看上去并没有真正下起雨来。救护车鸣笛的声音渐行渐远，永梦倒在地上，感觉自己正在被不断淹没。沉没。沉重的空气压在身上，连手指都无法动弹。嘈杂的声音还在继续呼唤，呼唤永梦的姓名，呼唤医生的称号。  
一下就好，让我休息一下吧。  
快要彻底沉入海里时，一双手把永梦从水里拉了起来。  
  
“永梦！”  
映入眼帘的是帕拉德发红的眼眶，他凑得很近，如果永梦有力气抬头的话，他们下一秒就会撞在一起。微微张开干裂的嘴，酸味和苦味冲上喉咙，永梦赶快捂住嘴翻身寻找垃圾桶，帕拉德默契地递上，手拍在沁满冷汗的背上安抚他。垃圾桶里沉甸甸的都是明黄色的苦水，这是任何医生都能一眼看出来的不妙症状。永梦攀在帕拉德的身上，头抵着他的腹部喘息，没几下又控制不住地吐出来。帕拉德有些惊乱，他从未看过永梦这副样子，哪怕是当初通宵打游戏好几天也没有。帕拉德不知所措地晃动，结结巴巴地说我去找医生，被永梦环住腰。他抬起头时帕拉德看见宿主发红的眼眶，还有过于深重的黑眼圈和眼里啜满的泪水。  
“不要让他们…看见我这副样子。”  
永梦在普通医生中间也算是小有名气，对待患者堪称教科书般的耐心、极高的学习天赋，加上假面骑士的身份，不时会听见年轻的护士议论他，在他经过身边时捂着嘴偷笑。  
当然，谈论宝生医生就免不了提起形影不离的病毒。永梦没有隐瞒帕拉德的身份，因此病毒受到了不少敌视的视线。刚开始肯定是处处碰壁，就算是帮永梦去药房拿瓶酒精也会受到白眼。医生和工作人员们只是看在可靠的宝生医生的面子上，没有当面对罪孽深重的病毒骂出口。想要让帕拉德待在诊室里面更是困难。院长镜灰马慷慨地（在镜飞彩和Poppy的劝说下）下了特批，科长和其他同事对让一个大型病毒直接接触患者这件事嗤之以鼻。最开始帕拉德只能在永梦没空的时候陪陪孩子们打游戏，当然，是在医院外面，还要躲开家属和医生们。  
即使这样永梦也没有放弃尝试让帕拉德融入他作为医生的生活。永梦认为帕拉德需要承担自己犯下的罪，帕拉德听从宿主所说的一切，低下高傲的头颅，变得顺从乖巧。在永梦忙于儿科医生的事务时帕拉德会代为执行bugster切除手术。没有天才玩家M在旁边，他总是显得兴致缺缺，也因此不那么沉溺于游戏，干得干净利落。某日一个患儿在永梦的诊室外看见帕拉德时兴奋地喊这是救了我的假面骑士，关于帕拉德的流言总算停息下来，起码不会再传到永梦耳里。  
现在宝生医生也病倒了，还是被自己不要命的工作方式弄垮的，这种事情永梦说什么也不想让别人知道。况且人们肯定会因此把错误推到同样作为病毒的帕拉德身上，好不容易才把众人的观念扭转过来，如果因为他的不自量力而功亏一篑的话……  
握上宿主的手时帕拉德感受到了从另一个自己的心中传来的自责。“这不是永梦的错。”帕拉德扶着永梦，让他重新躺回床上，有些生疏地给他盖好被子，把边角理好不让风透进去。这些都是他看着永梦为患者们做的，永梦成了患者，轮到他来照顾永梦了：“现在最要紧的是永梦赶快好起来，我知道你在想什么，我就是你，你就是我，不用担心。”帕拉德记得永梦的笑容总会让孩子们放松下来，也想学着那样笑，努力扯起嘴角却露不出平日的笑容，反而像是要哭出来一样。永梦是怎么做到的呢？面对那么严峻的病情都能笑着安慰病人，而他只是看到永梦倒下就不安得快要流泪。永梦见他这副样子，反而笑出了声：“怎么回事啊帕拉德，我没事的啦，只是一点小病，不要像是我要死了一样好吗。”“才没有，我走了啦！”帕拉德吸吸鼻子，转身过去后偷偷抹了把眼睛，没听见背后床上人的轻笑。永梦撑起身子扯住帕拉德腰上彩色的数据线，在个子高大的病毒低下头来询问的时候弹了下他的鼻尖：“我的身体我最清楚了，只是要休息一下而已。可以去帮我倒杯水吗？不用麻烦别人了。”帕拉德有些犹豫，最终还是在宿主湿润的眼神中屈服下来。谁叫他喜欢这种被宿主依靠的感觉呢？  
把水温调到适合的温度，帕拉德抿了一口，bugster的体质对温度的需求没有那么严格，他就像是游戏背版那样，记下对于人类来说最舒适的温度区间。扶着永梦坐起来，帕拉德无意识地注视永梦吞咽时上下滚动的喉结。把杯子放到桌子上时永梦注意到了帕拉德带过来的午饭，带着歉意开口：“我现在的状况大概吃不了饭，麻烦你了。”“但是，不吃不会饿吗？”人类需要定时吃饭，这一点帕拉德还是知道的。“嗯…吃下去也会很快吐出来的，所以还是不吃好。”帕拉德听见会吐出来以后脸色明显变了，永梦捏了下他的脸，说没关系很快就会好的之类的话。又是这样，为什么总是永梦在照顾他呢？医学之类的知识完全不懂，帕拉德想起永梦房间里厚厚的医科书，下定决心要全部学会然后帮永梦的忙。这点小心思被宿主全部听见。儿科医生对于病毒每一点小小的改变都能感到欣喜。他打游戏十分在行，生活上却笨手笨脚的。不，应该说bugster并不需要什么所谓的“生活”，是永梦教会他如何作为人类社会的一员生存。在刚来这个世界六七年的病毒眼里一切都还是新鲜的，需要有人陪伴，需要有人引导。永梦就是这个人。他想，以后病毒身边还会有很多人…  
帕拉德把窗户打开一道缝，元旦清新的空气漫进来，阳光从乌云中露出一角，没有正午时灿烂了，这让他觉得有些可惜。转头看向卧在病床上的人，眼睛轻闭着，嘴巴微微张开，皮肤上覆盖着一层薄汗。温度还是很高，这样下去果然不行。帕拉德伏在永梦耳边，像说悄悄话一般地说，我去找医生了喔——永梦没有醒来，看上去是在做梦。帕拉德从紧连的心中知道这次不是噩梦，于是蹑手蹑脚地走开，生怕吵醒睡梦中的人。  
  
这次是白色吗。永梦躺在一片纯白的空间里。白色总能让人放松，医院，医生的白大褂，白色是洁净和纯洁的代表色，同时也是永梦和帕拉德的精神空间的颜色 。就这么休息也不错，永梦闭上眼睛，恍惚间闻到一股淡淡的奶香。  
“永梦。”  
那是温柔的女性声音，永梦睁开眼，看见一个陌生的女子，正蹲在他面前冲他笑。女人周身散发着光芒，让永梦看不太清她的脸，白色的纱一般的裙子缓缓飘动。永梦没见过她，心中却涌上一股亲切感，好像自己出生前就已经认识她了。  
“你做得很好了，永梦。但是不行哦，现在还不可以过来。”  
永梦刚想张口，女人的手指点上他的唇，制止了他。很温暖。这是永梦触碰到她时心里唯一的想法，一道眼泪从脸侧滑下。永梦有一种感觉，他们本可以相处得更久，从很远、很远的过去开始。  
女人站起身，洁白的裙摆在空中划出一道弧线，永梦站起身来抓住她的手腕：“我不可以和你一起走吗？”  
水滴在平静的水面，发出清脆的银铃声，荡起层层波纹，脚下踏着的平面变得起伏。沉默越久，呼吸越是沉重。女人转过头，温柔的光芒像是和煦的春日，把永梦包裹起来。那么轻，羽毛一般的女子…永梦忽然知道她是谁了。她开口说了什么，然后化作光束消失。不要啊，我不想再失去你了…除了指尖残存的柔软触感，什么都没留下。  
永梦孤身一人站在无限的纯白空间里，茫然地挪动脚步，本应踏到平地，却一脚踩空。下坠，下坠似乎是无限的。永梦没有恐惧，他早就料到了，于是闭上眼睛接受这一切。预想中的钝痛感没有传来，他落到了一个柔软的怀抱，他睁开眼，紫色的飘带随着主人的动作晃动，帕拉德的手伸出来，与他十指相扣。对啊，帕拉德还需要他，他还不可以…  
“永梦由我来保护。”  
这句话不是面前的人所说，而是直接传到永梦心里的。二人一体的心有节奏地跳动，一如既往地鲜活，水滴声应和着这个节奏，叮铃，叮铃。  
  
白色的天花板，熟悉的消毒水味，铁架挂着三四瓶药水，连着一根透明的输液管通向自己的手腕。贵利矢拍了拍永梦的脸，再弹了下额头，满意地听见永梦发出吃痛的吸气声。“哟，还活着呢！”“贵利矢？这是…”“护士帮你挂上的水啦，我可不负责这个。不过，要是再晚一点你说不定就成了我负责的病人咯。”非常恶劣的、贵利矢式的玩笑，永梦却笑了出来，用没插针的手锤了一下贵利矢的肩膀。  
“不过你这次真是乱来啊，有什么事也不跟我们商量，还是一副全靠自己的样子。”  
“我以为没事嘛。”永梦不好意思地挠了挠头，“这次疫情太严重了，患者多得大厅都快挤不下…”  
“别跟我说什么患者患者的，现在你自己就是患者。”贵利矢收起笑容，严肃的法医可不多见，“有很多人在关心你，我也好大医生也好，还有poppy和小妮可，连那个花家大我都问你怎么回事，还有那个小病毒——”  
帕拉德。永梦突然发现帕拉德不在身边：“他在哪？”  
“放心啦，他刚刚接到求救，去打bugster去了。你还真是一提起他就激动。”贵利矢甩甩手，永梦尴尬地垂下眼帘不去看他。从贵利矢的视角，可以看见本人没意识到的涨得通红的耳根。虽然很有趣，但贵利矢没说出口。  
“他变化真的挺大，最开始你说要把他带去上班，大家都不同意，他也尽添乱，现在虽然还毛手毛脚的，起码会去找医生护士了，也分得清什么是酒精什么是自来水。直到刚才他都一直守在你旁边，看上去挺不安，我跟他说话他也不理我，还突然握住你的手…我说，是不是你梦到了什么？”  
那个梦。永梦记不太清了，依稀记得一个穿白色连衣裙的女人，触摸，没记住的一句话，水滴，铃声，下坠…帕拉德。  
是嘛。永梦咧嘴笑起来。一直在原地踏步的是他自己。真是一点长进都没有，还用这样的心态去指导帕拉德。贵利矢不解地发问，永梦摇头说没什么，被心理年龄六岁的法医拍了下腹部，说你们一个两个都是这样，过你们的二人世界去吧。永梦被打得咳嗽，咳着咳着笑出了声。  
等他康复，流感过去后，一起出去走走吧。永梦看向窗外，光秃秃的树干已经有些要抽枝的痕迹，露出碧绿的，小小的新芽。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一些和文章无关的话  
> 今天晚上，2020年2月29日，ao3在中国大陆正式被墙（屏蔽）了，我通过vpn过来，不知道是不是最后一次。  
> 这件事其中的原因非常复杂，结论是我们又失去了一片能够平静地分享自己喜欢的净土。  
> 之前一位外国读者给我全中文的文章留了一段长评，我不知道他/她是不是学过中文，我知道中文非常难，那时我意识到无论在那个国家小众cp的爱好者都是存在的，能够在这个更大的平台找到那么遥远的爱好者让我非常激动，虽然我再写那个cp的几率很低，但我还是想再次感谢他/她  
> 看见这句话的，同我一样在墙内的朋友，请不要放弃创作，没有人能阻碍你们的思维；在墙外的朋友，谢谢你点进来看了这段废话很多的方块字，我的英语水平不足以让我把这段字准确地翻译成英文。  
> 感谢ao3为同人创作创造的这片世界:)


End file.
